


Our Love Is God

by ThankYouForTheMusicKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heathers: The Musical References, High School, M/M, Not super Rachel friendly, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThankYouForTheMusicKlaine/pseuds/ThankYouForTheMusicKlaine
Summary: When the New Directions puts on a gender blind production of Heathers the Musical with the Warblers, Kurt Hummel can't resist auditioning for Veronica. Deep down he knows his true fantasy is to star opposite the Warbler's lead singer, a shoe-in for J.D. But with Rachel Berry out for blood and the casting team biased as ever, is there a chance in hell? Then again, Veronica does go to hell and back.Written by the biggest Kurt stan ever with shameless quick burn. Set in Season 2. Knowledge of Heathers the Musical will make more sense but probably not necessary.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Veronica! Veronica! Veronicaaaa!

“I was made for the role of Veronica!”  
Kurt exhaled sharply. “What roles were you not made for Rachel?”  
“The supporting ones,” she snapped.  
Mr. Shue waved his arms. “Okay, okay. Look we’re having open auditions for all the roles,”.  
The room buzzed with excitement. Next to Kurt, his best friend Mercedes Jones clapped her hands together, bouncing in her chair. Mike Chang broke out into ‘80s esque dance moves. Even Puck looked slightly intrigued.  
'Heathers actually isn’t a terrible musical choice' Kurt thought. He began running through a list of J.D solos in his head.  
“And…” Their teacher paused dramatically. “To fill out the chorus and build comradery, we are inviting the Dalton Academy Warblers to audition. For any role,".  
Kurt’s heart sank. There was no way he was getting a title role with that many macho boys as competition. With anguish he recalled their synchronized dancing and perfect harmonies. They hadn’t won at sectionals but the Warblers had given a tough fight, especially their dreamy lead soloist. The gorgeous honey eyed wonder boy would be a shoe in for J.D.  
The reaction around him was just as negative, if not worse.  
“There aren’t a lot of male roles as it is!” Tina cried, glancing defensively at Mike. Most of the boys didn’t seem too perturbed. Finn looked relieved. However Mike seemed thoughtful.  
“Heathers has really tough choreography,” he pointed out. “The Warblers could really add to the performance,".  
“Thank you Mike,” Mr. Shue braced himself, avoiding the eyes of his charged students. “As for the male roles, we’ve decided the casting will be gender blind,".  
Kurt’s hands flew to his mouth. Visions of himself in Veronica’s signature blue blazer danced in his head, followed by an embarrassingly heated rendition of Dead Girl Walking featuring the Warbler’s lead soloist in a state of undress. Kurt’s pale cheeks blazed.  
The choir room was in chaos. Rachel was attempting to incite a riot. Tina looked like she was going to attack Mr. Shue. Santana was making every derogatory gay prep school comment she could think of.  
Mr. Shue’s “tough love” voice cut through the din. “The decision is final!” He began arranging stacks of sheet music on the piano. “Artie will be directing but myself and one of the senior Warbler counsel members will supervise to make sure the casting is unbiased,".  
He gestured to the piano. “We’re having everyone audition with songs from the show. No exceptions,". He looked pointedly at Rachel.  
“But Mr. Shue, I have the perfect Barbra song to express Veronica’s pain-”  
He cut her off. “Auditions are next Friday at 4 in the auditorium. Sign up sheet is on the white board. In the spirit of appreciation for one another and bonding, you’ll be performing in front of everyone, so bring your game face,".  
“I have no other when it comes to auditions,” Rachel flounced out of the room.  
Kurt strode to the piano, grabbing his sheet music quickly and discreetly.  
Mercedes took his arm as they exited the still buzzing room. She quaked with enthusiasm. “So… Who are you gonna audition for? You’d be an amazing J.D,".  
Kurt clutched the strap of his bag tightly. “True,” he said. “But a hopeless loser trapped in a tiny town, counting the days till graduation?” He came to a stop, turning to Mercedes with trepidation. “I can’t resist,".’  
Mercedes began to bounce in place. “Oh my Lord, YES!” she shrieked, grabbing his hands.  
Kurt grinned. “Rachel won’t know what hit her,”  
“Oh she’ll lose it,” Mercedes gushed.  
Kurt opened his locker. “What about you?”  
Mercedes pursed her lips. “I know everyone expects me to go for Martha Dunstop,”  
Kurt nodded with a sympathetic grimace, adjusting his pale blue ascot in his locker mirror.  
Mercedes continued. “But Shine A Light has the kinda soul only Mercedes Jones can bring to the table,".  
Kurt’s eyes sparkled. “You’d rock that song. And Ms. Flemming is a tragically undervalued role,".  
The pair strutted towards the parking lot.  
Kurt squeezed his best friend’s arm. “We’re going to blow the New Directions and those prep school robots out of the ‘80’s nostalgic water,” 

The week seemed to fly by, days filled with practicing at every opportunity. Kurt arrived at the McKinley auditorium at 4 pm sharp, gracefully sliding into the seat next to Mercedes. The two had agreed to keep their unexpected audition choices to themselves. They didn’t need the New Directions negativity throwing them off, particularly Rachel’s inevitable diva explosion at Kurt’s choice.  
The Warblers sat a row behind the McKinley students, surprisingly out of their uniforms. Kurt couldn’t help seeking out the lead singer, heart leaping as he took in the boy’s appropriately rugged t-shirt and jeans.  
'He’s totally going for J.D'  
Kurt blocked out fantasies of himself and the boy as the romantic leads. 'Focus' he reminded himself.  
“Alright guys,” Mr. Shue called. “I’m Mr. Shuester, the New Directions coach. This is Artie Abrahms, our esteemed student director,". Artie flashed a peace sign. “And this is David Smith, senior counsel member for the Warblers,” A dark skinned boy nodded diplomatically, pen poised above his notebook.  
“We’re going in alphabetical order,” Mr. Shue said. “So.. Blaine Anderson?”  
Kurt inhaled carefully as Dream Boy rose.  
Blaine reached the stage, putting on a dazzling smile.  
“Hi I’m Blaine Anderson and I’m auditioning for Jason Dean,”  
Artie leaned forward with unbridled interest.  
Blaine grinned even brighter. “I’ll be singing Freeze Your Brain,”  
He launched into the song, his audience quickly gaping with a mixture of terror and awe at his impeccable characterization. Rachel (and most of the girls) seemed prepared to marry him on the spot.  
His eyes were a perfect J.D balance of vulnerable and bitter. His body fell into a cocky physicality, lips turned into a somehow angelic smirk.  
'You’re planning your future, Veronica Sawyer  
You’ll go to some college  
And marry a lawyer'  
Kurt could swear Blaine was singing right to him. The performer’s smirk grew, daring and hot as hell. The countertenor shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek to push the thoughts away.  
Lighting the stage with electric bad boy energy, Blaine reached the climax of the song. His voice burst through the challenging belts without difficulty, letting the perfect amount of pain reach his eyes.  
The audience seemed frozen at the song’s close. Kurt began the applause, hands moving too quickly to be subtle. Blaine’s facade melted.  
“Thank you, thank you,” he preened.  
Kurt felt his breathing return to normal.  
Blaine leapt off the stage, joining the Warblers who greeted him with fist bumps and high fives.  
Kurt reprimanded himself. No more straight crushes  
“Rachel Berry,". Mr. Shue said.  
Fire in her eyes, Rachel climbed the stage. She smoothed her black dress.  
“My name is Rachel Berry. I’ll be auditioning for Veronica Sawyer,".  
Kurt pursed his lips, bracing himself  
Rachel began to belt out Beautiful, the show’s opening number.  
Kurt smiled carefully. She was amazing, of course, but she hadn’t successfully shaken her classic ingenue exterior or her measured Broadway mezzo. She even had skipped the monologue portion of the song, one of the best parts if Kurt was being asked.  
He exchanged a raised eyebrow with Mercedes.  
The alphabetized auditions went by quickly. Mike Chang delighted everyone with a hilarious rendition of Blue. Tina put up a strong fight with Veronica’s Beautiful solo. A handful of Dalton boys chose Blue as well, though some bravely attempted to best Blaine’s performance of Freeze Your Brain. They reached H.  
“Kurt Hummel,”  
Mercedes patted his back as he stood on shaky legs. Once on stage he willed himself to not search for Blaine’s molten eyes.  
“I’m Kurt Hummel,” he said. “I’ll be auditioning for the role of Veronica Sawyer,".  
He heard Rachel hiss, followed by Mercedes shushing her in a dangerous tone.  
As Brad began the song, Kurt saw Artie’s eyebrows shoot up. He had known picking the sexual rock ballad, Dead Girl Walking, would be a risky choice. That was why he picked it.  
'The demon queen of high school has decreed it'  
Kurt felt his body slip into place, hours of rehearsal roughening his voice into an edgy alto and drenching his stance with recklessness. He brazenly made eye contact with the audition panel.  
'Thirty hours to live  
How shall I spend them?'  
The energy in the auditorium shifted. Just beyond his performance bubble, he could see Mercedes grinning ear to ear and Rachel’s tiny hands gripping her seat.  
'Spend these thirty hours  
Gettin freaky'  
Kurt’s hips tilted forward, hands clenching. As he reopened his eyes past the opening belt he caught a glimpse of the Warblers. Blaine’s mouth was opened slightly, lips hinting at a delighted smile. Was it a trick of the stage lights or was his gaze fixed on Kurt’s hips?  
Energized by the stare, Kurt pulled at his oversized ‘80s cardigan, the woven blue fabric rising to show off his matching skinny jeans. Falling into the sexual yet tongue in cheek nature of the song, he felt a confidence like he never had before.  
'No sleep tonight for you  
Better chug that Mountain Dew'  
The performer's expression neared predatory as he barreled to the end of the song.  
'Slap me, pull my hair  
Touch me there  
There and there and there'  
He’d been too nervous in rehearsals but now the music moved his actions. One hand fisted into his hair, the other sliding down his hips near dangerous terrain.  
'No more talking  
Love this dead boy walking'  
Kurt threw his head back.  
'Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah!'  
Mercedes’ cheers pulled Kurt back to the auditorium. Some of the Warbler boys (and Puck) wolf whistled. Blaine’s hands moved just as quick as Kurt’s had, nearly on his feet.  
“Wow,” Mr. Shue said. “Uhhh thank you Kurt,”.  
Kurt fixed his hair with a nervous smile, curtsying before stepping down.  
“White boy!” Mercedes squealed. “I think Barbra peed herself!”  
Kurt laughed.  
If the previous auditions had flown, the rest slugged. Kurt could barely even focus as Mercedes brought down the house with Shine A Light. All he could think about was how right the performance had felt. How Veronica’s reckless vulnerability fit him like his favorite McQueen jacket. How Blaine’s eyes on him (even he had possibly imagined the staring) had spurned Kurt into a timidly sexual creature he had never thought he could be.  
At least in his dreams tonight, Kurt would be Veronica and Blaine would be J.D. That was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading. Still getting the hang of formatting after years of not writing fanfic, so please forgive, it's a work in progress.  
> If you need some Heathers knowledge, here is a link to a synopsis: https://www.themusicallyrics.com/h/313-heathers-the-musical-lyrics/5107-synopsis-to-heathers-the-musical.html
> 
> Dead Girl Walking: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y  
> Freeze Your Brain: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAOxJv96VE8  
> Beautiful: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAmmc7VFiZY  
> Shine A Light: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAmmc7VFiZY


	2. Can We Be Seventeen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, I have had pnuemonia, an intenstinal blockage and now a concussion since my last update, so it's been a bit crazy. As it is I really need to post this and stop typing cause my head is mad at me for this much screentime after the concussion. Cross your fingers for my body to stop hating me so I can post more!

The weekend slugged by just as the auditions had. Kurt busied himself with collecting every damaged piece of clothing in the Hummel-Hudson household and mending them. Then he moved to tailoring his own clothes till they fit unnecessarily perfect. Finally he completed all his homework for the next two weeks, even drudging through his Algebra workbook two chapters ahead of their current unit.

“Dude I don’t think you're going to get a calling for Veronica,” Finn volunteered at Friday night dinner.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s a callback, Finn,”.

“I’m just saying everyone said your audition was awesome but Rachel’s like really good. Plus she’s like... a girl.”

“Wow I never noticed,” Kurt deadpanned.

Burt pauses in cutting his pork chop. “I thought they said gender didn’t matter,” he said.

Finn spoke through a mouthful of roasted potatoes. “Yeah but it’s like the lead,”

Kurt pressed his lips together. Finn wasn’t wrong. The audition panel claimed the roles were gender blind but there was no way they weren’t biased. And Mr. Shue tended to give Rachel everything she whined for. He chewed his salad morosely. ‘ _I should just start practicing the Heather Mcnamara callback number,’_ he mused. That was the best he should really hope for.

Burt frowned. “So?” He turned to his son. “You’re good Kurt. Really good. They should see that.”

Kurt smiled. “Thanks Dad,” he said.

Monday morning found everyone refreshing their emails repeatedly. Despite his attempts to avoid her, Rachel congratulated Kurt on his “strong effort” at the auditions.

“Your rendition of Beautiful was really lovely. Very Patti Lapone.” He bit back.

Rachel’s tight smile slipped and she slammed her locker shut, storming away.

It was almost lunch time when Kurt’s phone buzzed. He slipped it out under his desk, casting a wary glance to Mr. Gaines and his blustering explanation of the female reproductive system.

**Hi Kurt this is Blaine Anderson. David gave me your number from the audition sheet. I hope that’s okay. :)**

Kurt froze. Was this a joke? His palms began to sweat as he debated how to reply.

His phone buzzed again.

**Your audition was absolutely amazing. I was thinking this evening we could get a head start on the callback number, I’m guessing it’ll be Seventeen. David said the list won’t go out till tomorrow morning but I’m positive you’ll be called back and hopefully me too. If it isn’t Seventeen we at least will be able to work on our chemistry.**

Breath stuttering, Kurt typed with shaky hands.

T **hank you! I’m not so sure I’ll be called back, Artie and Mr. Shue tend to be stupendously uncreative when it comes to diverse casting. But working on Seventeen sounds great. What time do you get out of school? I’m done at 3.**

Blaine’s response was nearly immediate.

**Awesome! Dalton’s done at 2. I could pick you up and we could go to my place? It’s about 20 minutes away from McKinley but my parents won’t be home so we’ll be able to sing as loud as needed. ;)**

_‘Is this guy for real?’_ Kurt thought wildly. No parents? A fucking winky face?

**Sounds perfect.**

**Fantastic. I’ll meet you in the parking lot by the auditorium. Can’t wait!**

Kurt toyed with the end of his maroon scarf, surveying his outfit. It would do but he yearned for his tightest gray skinny jeans. They made his ass look amazing.

 _‘It’s just a friendly rehearsal’_ he reminded himself. _‘Professional,’._ Despite his desperate attempts to push down the fantasies, he couldn’t stop thinking of Blaine’s tanned hands on his own, perhaps his fingers reaching out to brush Kurt’s cheek. He shook his head. _‘As blocking. As J.D,’._

The bell rang. Taking in the deepest of breaths, Kurt forced himself to stand. He had no idea how he was going to get through this day.

That afternoon found Kurt gripping his messenger bag with hands so damp they slipped down the strap more than once. He moved with purpose to the parking lot, practicing his most graceful and confident walk. Too-early-for-fall-cold hit his skin as wind blew leaves across the pavement. A crimson leaf skidded to a stop in front of a silver Prius. Smiling enough to make up for the lack of sunlight, Blaine stood next to the car.

“Kurt hi!” He called.

As Kurt grew close Blaine held out a hand. “I guess we haven’t properly met. I’m Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt swallowed, shaking the Warbler’s hand. “I wouldn’t forget the face that did that rendition of Freeze Your Brain,” he responded.

Blaine ducked his head. “Thank you. I felt good about it.”

“Good?” Kurt laughed. “Those other sychophants don’t stand a chance.”

Blaine simply blushed. He gestured to the car. “Ready to go?”.

Kurt nodded. He began to walk to the other side of the car and Blaine followed him, jumping ahead to pull open the passenger side door. This time Kurt was the one to blush, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Thank you,” he stuttered. 

Blaine turned on the radio as they pulled out of the parking lot. “You be D.J,” he said.

Kurt quickly turned the dial to a safe Top 40 station, praying Blaine wasn’t some sort of hipster or rock and roll die hard.

“So how was your day?” Blaine asked.

Kurt thought back to the amount of locker checks he’d received. Azimio before first period, Karofsky after third, lunch and 4th. Not to mention the trio of Cheerios who’d recently made it their mission to cough out slurs whenever he walked past.

He shrugged. “It was a day at McKinley,”.

Blaine glanced at Kurt’s carefully even expression. “Not the most friendly of crowds?”

Kurt looked out the window. “Not when you dress this good.” He gave Blaine an appraising look. “And are gay.”

Blaine’s jaw jumped. “That’s why I transferred to Dalton. We have zero tolerance bullying policy. I got a lot of crap for being gay at my old school too.”

Kurt’s efforts to compose his face doubled. At the same time his fingers relaxed on his thighs, ceasing their fidgeting.

“That sounds amazing,”

“It is. I wish it was an option for everyone. Or at least that every school understood that we deserve to feel safe. Despite our ‘choices’”. Blaine glanced at Kurt, breaking into a playful smile. “Although if they do have something against well-dressed people, I think you’re out of luck.”

Kurt preened with little subtly. “I’ll have to see you out of that uniform at some point so I can assess your case.”

“Well not that I could compare to you but I do read Vogue magazine,” Blaine said conspiratorially.

Kurt gasped. The conversation took off without pause or melancholy. Kurt felt like pinching himself as he discovered all the things Blaine and him had in common. He learned about Blaine's love of Katy Perry, bowties and culinary delights, nearly squealing when Blaine made him promise to teach him how to make crepes. He found himself talking about his mother, his love for his father, the countless design notebooks hidden under his mattress. Blaine listened eagerly, begging to see Kurt's drawings. He slowed his driving subtly when Kurt explained his mother's death, keeping his eyes trained on the road for the rest of the drive.

They reached a yellow light with time to pass through but Blaine slid to a careful stop.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

Blaine didn't look away from the intersection. "What for?" he asked.

"It actually makes me really nervous when someone else is driving. Other than my dad. I've never had someone be more careful for me."

Blaine shrugged. "It's a good reminder to be a diligent driver. No one should have to lose their loved one like you did. Besides I want you to feel safe with me." Kurt nodded, keeping in a breathless 'You do'.

They pulled into a steep driveway. A mediterranean style home loomed ostentatiously above them.

"Wow," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "My mother's pride and joy."

"Not my style but I can appreciate her flair." 

Once inside, Blaine led him up the stairs to his room. Kurt's heart began to pound as they approached a white door with a neat wood plaque reading the Warbler's name. Blaine's room was vastly different from the rest of the home, brimming with personality. Shelves lined the walls, various trophies and photos atop them. A Lord of the Rings map hung on one wall while a Freddy Mercury poster was plastered on the closet door.

Blaine sat down on his bed. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Kurt glanced around for a chair, staring at the plaid bedspread around Blaine. Was he supposed to sit there?

Blaine reached into his bag, oblivious to Kurt's panic. "I've got the sheet music to Seventeen and Our Love Is God. Which do you think we should bet on?"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt sat next to Blaine, looking at the sheet music in his hands. God, since when could hands be attractive? "Well if they want to see the beginning of Veronica and J.D's relationship they'll go with Our Love Is God. But if they want the climax they'd go with Seventeen."

Blaine thought for a moment, thick eyebrows curling in an unfairly adorable manner. "How about we start with the climax? Just dive right in."

Shaking off the blush that threatened to rise at the word "climax" coming out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt nodded.

Blaine shuffled the sheets. Moments passed, awkwardness leaking into the air. "You want to start?" Blaine asked.

Kurt jumped slightly. "Right, my line first. I mean, Veronica's line."

Blaine laughed, briefly placing a warm hand against Kurt's thigh. "It's fine. When you're ready."

Kurt composed himself, inhaling deep into his stomach and adjusting his posture.

'Fine! We’re “damaged”

Really “damaged”

But that does not make us “wise”

We’re not “special”, we’re not “different”

We don’t choose who lives or dies'

He focused his eyes on the sheet music, not trusting himself to look into Blaine's. 'People hurt us'

Blaine looked down at his lap bitterly, completely in character. 'Or they vanish'

They continued looking away from one another until Blaine brought a finger to Kurt's chin, tilting his head to meet his eyes.

Kurt gulped, eyes darting to the paper as he struggled to remember the next line. 'And we’ll eat some chili fries

Maybe prom night'

Blaine smiled slightly. 'Maybe dancing'

'Don't stop looking in my eyes' Kurt felt his heart lurch as the two harmonized for the first time, Blaine's 'Your eyes' intertwining with his voice like it was made to do so. The sheet music fell from Blaine's hands and he grabbed Kurt's, the two clutching with all the desperation of J.D and Veronica's doomed love. They sang together.

'Can't we be seventeen

Is that so hard to do?

If you could let me in

I could be good with you

Let us be seventeen

If we still got the right'

Without thinking Kurt lifted his hand to cup Blaine's cheek, other hand moving to his bicep, which he found to be deceptively firm under the navy blazer. 'I wanna be with you'

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's on his cheek. Kurt felt a hand grip his waist. 'I wanna be with you'

The two joined hands again, palms in the air, fingers threading together. 'Tonight'

Both boys blushed as they finished the most passionate point of the song, remembering themselves. Despite this, their hands stayed knotted between them, fingers stroking over knuckles.

Kurt didn't want to sing the last lyrics, not wanting this moment to end. 'You're the one I choose'

They breathed heavily. Silence covered them, a blanket to comfort them as they came out of the song.

Kurt slipped his hands out of the other boy's, pushing his lips together. "That was good."

Blaine nodded, sliding his hands against his slacks. "Really good. You're amazing."

Kurt ducked down to pick up the sheet music, hiding his biting lip and reddening cheeks.

"That's very kind of you to say."

"I'm not just saying it."

Kurt organized the sheet music. "I guess I'm just not used to people recognizing my talent."

Blaine pulled the papers out of Kurt's hands, pressing a hand to his knee. His expression was concerned, mouth tilted into a frown and his voice steeped in honesty.

"Well people are stupid then."

All Kurt could concentrate on was the feeling of Blaine's hand against him. This wasn't blocking. Nor was Blaine's sunset eyes piercing Kurt's ocean ones or the way Blaine's gaze darted unmistakably to his lips.

Kurt lurched to his feet. "I should go."

"Oh," Blaine looked crestfallen, hand dropping to the bedspread. "Already?"

Kurt picked up his messenger bag, adjusting his scarf. "Yeah, I- I just remembered that my stepmom hasn't cooked the meal we have planned for tonight. I need to make sure she doesn't oversalt it or anything. You know, my dad's heart."

Blaine nodded quickly. "Of course, of course. Well can you come over again tomorrow? Once we know what song it is? I mean, I think we've got the chemistry down but still."

Ignoring the butterflies that stormed in his stomach at the last comment, Kurt smoothed his shirt, wrinkled from the passionate blocking. "If we both get called back. I'll give Rachel your number if I don't. No one else deserves J.D like you do."

"No one deserves Veronica like you do, Kurt" Blaine said with finality.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Blaine."

He was quiet as Blaine drove him home. He didn't know if he could take anymore bonding with the boy. There was no way he was getting this part. The way Blaine looked at Kurt was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He couldn't take the heartbreak he knew would follow when Blaine saw how everyone else saw him. He imagined Blaine seeing him fade into the ensemble, hearing Puck call him 'princess'. Blaine was sweet but Kurt had given up on a boyfriend. At least until he grew out of his baby fat and left this tiny town behind. No one here saw him. Blaine wouldn't be an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen from Heathers the Musical- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h80Sr15n4M


	3. Holy Shit Holy Shit HOLY SHIIIIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over a canon scene a bit here because I feel like it's been written a million times and I didn't want to go over all the dialogue and such again. (You'll know it when you read it I bet). Let me know if you think it works like this. I have to say the comments and kudos have been making my day! Thank you so much and I will shamelessly say keep them coming cause this girl's mental health is living for it!

Ridiculous as it was, Kurt couldn’t help immediately checking his email when he woke up at 6 am the next day. And again during his morning facial routine. And multiple times as he sipped his daily light roast. 

By the time he arrived at McKinley he was reloading his Gmail every two minutes. He paused to open his locker, smiling as his phone buzzed with a text from Blaine. 

**COURAGE**

_ SLAM. _

Kurt’s body hit his open locker, sharp pain rioting down his back. Blood blossomed into his white shirt. He looked up, knowing who he would see. Suddenly his feet were carrying him forward. 

“HEY!” he heard himself shout. “HEY!”

He followed the lettermen jacket that haunted his dreams, entering the boys locker room. “I’m talking to you!”

Karofsky opened his locker. Lava twisted through Kurt as he took in the casualty of the jock’s demeanor. His hands shook. He let go.

Words spewed, Karofsky’s fist raised and Kurt felt a piece of himself freefall as rough lips pushed against his own. He couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t fight. It wasn’t flight. It was freeze. 

As Kurt slid to the floor images flashed through his mind. Karofsky’s tear-filled eyes. His face, sweaty and tense, too close to Kurt’s. Kurt’s hand pushing him away. Another slam. Then nothing.

His phone began to vibrate. He couldn’t remember sliding it into his pocket as he ran. Strange how he had cared about such a silly thing then. Moments passed. It seemed like the phone had buzzed for an hour. He pulled it out, answering without looking at the screen.

“Kurt!” Blaine’s voice was too loud and enthusiastic. As if the world had not stopped.

“Blaine.” Kurt’s voice came out strangely calm. 

“Did you see the list?” 

Again Kurt was struck by the mundaneous of his previous preoccupations. He swallowed, suddenly hyper aware of his ascot tight against his throat. “Did you get called back?”

Blaine’s response was dismissive. “Well they actually just cast me as J.D.”

“Blaine, that’s am-”

“Kurt you got called back for Veronica!”

Kurt felt limbo release him. He sat up, hands sliding against the clammy tile floor. “What?”

“Yeah, you and Rachel Berry.” 

“Holy shit,” Kurt breathed. 

Laughter poured from the phone. Blaine sang from the musical, “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shiiiit,”. 

Kurt let out what could’ve been in a giggle, wiping at his cheeks and wishing for the handkerchief in his locker. “Thank you for calling, Blaine. I needed that news right now.”

Blaine was quiet for a moment. “Well in that case, I’ll buy you a coffee on the way to rehearsal tonight.”

“That sounds nice.” He rubbed at his eyes, releasing the remaining moisture. 

“Oh actually my parents told me last minute, they’re hosting a business dinner tonight. Could we practice at yours?”

Kurt’s resolve cracked and he wiped at his nose with his hand. “Sure as long as you don’t mind my nosy parents and ridiculously tall stepbrother.”

“I’m sure I’ll survive.” Blaine laughed.

“I’ll text you the address. How’s 3:30?”

“Text me your coffee order.” 

“I will. Thank you Blaine.”

“Of course,  _ Veronica _ . Have a good day.”

The numbness returned as Kurt let the phone slide to the floor. He shivered. 

_ I got a callback,  _ he thought.  _ David Karofksy kissed me. _

He launched himself to the sink. Breakfast and coffee tumbled from his mouth. The taste was almost a relief, chasing the stench of Karofksy’s sweat and spit. 

Kurt looked up to the mirror. Nothing had changed. He was pale from nausea, the rings around his eyes were tinted red. But his lips were not deformed, as they felt. His coif seemed obnoxious in its perfection. Yanking off his gold stripped ascot, Kurt wiped at his face once more. He wouldn’t cry anymore. He couldn’t. There were no more tears to shed.

Kurt moved from class to class in a blur, unable to absorb the tedious lectures and festering high school gossip. He found his hand over his mouth several times. When Mercedes squealed about their callbacks, hers for Ms. Fleming, Kurt dodged a hug, managing only a smile. He didn’t know when he could be touched again. Rachel cornered him at lunch. As she droned about how it was an honor for him to be called back (especially against  _ her _ ), he pretended to pick at his salad. She grew bewildered by his silence, glaring even harder before flouncing away. 

Seeing Blaine shot thawing warmth through Kurt’s veins. However he remained mostly quiet for the car ride, only speaking to give instructions to his house. He finished his mocha quickly, sipping at it whenever Blaine asked about his day. He had barely smiled at the sharpie-drawn heart on the lid. They arrived as Finn pulled into the driveway with Kurt’s Navigator. Finn’s eyebrows creased as he watched Blaine jog to the passenger door, Kurt stepping out with a blush. He approached Blaine. “Hey aren’t you the guy Rachel’s singing with? She was stalking your Facebook at lunch.”

Blaine schooled his expression from slightly alarmed to a friendly smile, holding out a hand for Finn to shake. “Yeah, I’m Blaine Anderson. I get to sing with Rachel and Kurt.”

Kurt strode up the steps, pulling out his key. 

Finn was even more confused as Blaine moved to follow Kurt. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re rehearsing the callback number, Finn.” Kurt responded sharply. Blaine beamed as Kurt held open the door.

Finn slipped past the two, blocking the staircase with his wide frame. He crossed his arms. “Are you going to practice with Rachel?” he asked Blaine.

“Well if she asked me sure, but I was… excited by Kurt’s take on Veronica at auditions. So I asked him to practice. Unfortunately I don’t think there will be time to rehearse with her too.” Blaine looked wildly uncomfortable, eyes flashing between the ground and the two Hummel-Hudsons. 

Kurt’s posture turned deadly. “It’s not really your business Finn. Now move.”

Finn looked at the pair before moving slowly, reluctantly terrified by Kurt’s demeanor.

Blaine attempted a smile. “Nice meeting you, Finn.” He hurried to follow Kurt up the stairs. 

Kurt barely had the energy to be self conscious as he led Blaine into his room. He was glad he was a tidy teenager but the smiling photos on the walls and chic decor seemed plastic despite his dedication to quality materials. Meanwhile Blaine’s tawny eyes lingered eagerly on each shelf. He grinned at a bowtie-wearing stuffed rabbit seated next to a framed copy of Marion Cotillard’s Vogue cover. 

“Your room is amazing,” he said.

Kurt avoided eye contact, pulling the sheet music out of his bag. “Thanks Blaine.” He felt a hand grip gently at his shoulder. Masking a flinch, he turned to meet Blaine’s gaze.

“Kurt are you okay?” Blaine said. “You sounded upset on the phone.”

Kurt stared at his sheet music, mapping the constellation of melody and harmony. “It was just a rough day.”

“Kurt.”

There was silence for a moment, not awkward but expectant. Knowing.

“There’s one guy who bullies me the most.”

Blaine waited.

“He kissed me today.”

A deep inhale filled the space. Carefully, Blaine sat next to Kurt, placing his arm around the boy’s shoulders. 

Kurt’s breath hitched. “I couldn’t even fight him off, I just froze… I couldn’t- I couldn’t-”

Blaine pulled Kurt in. Kurt’s cheek fell to the shorter boy’s shoulder. Inexplicably he felt the tension dissipate from his body. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d let tears fall so freely in front of someone else. Blaine’s hand clutched at Kurt’s back, warm and gently eager.

“This isn’t your fault Kurt. He assaulted you.”

At the last word, Kurt’s lungs seemed to collapse. He had been the victim for so long. Now even in his first kiss he was one again.  _ No one pushes the Hummels around,  _ he thought bitterly.

He choked out a few more gasping sobs before sitting up, wiping at his face. “Blaine, I’m sorry. God I cried all over your uniform-”

“Kurt I’ve got tons. You don’t think we just wear the same one everyday do you? Gross.”

Kurt couldn’t fathom how Blaine could make him laugh even now. He shook his head. “No, no. We- We’ve got to rehearse. That’s what you’re here for. Not to be my therapist.”

Blaine’s eyes crinkled in a way that was becoming familiar. “I don’t know about therapist but I’m happy to be a shoulder to cry on. Honored actually.” His fingers moved to adjust Kurt’s ascot, pushing back into place. He smoothed a hand across the countertenor’s wrinkled sky blue shirt. “You're worth a tear stained blazer, Kurt.”

Kurt blushed. Glancing down at the sheet music, he laughed, pointing to the first line. “The song’s very topical I guess.”

Blaine grinned. “I’m okay not blowing up your school, as much as I hate that guy right now.”

“Singed hair is not a look I think I can pull off.” Kurt said. 

The pair stat up straight, clearing their throats. Blaine grasped Kurt’s hand, beginning his characterization without hesitation. 

_ They made you cry _

_ But that will end tonight _

_ You are the only thing that's right _

_ About this broken world _

Kurt couldn’t hold back either. He stroked Blaine’s hand as the boy sang, looking at him through wet eyelashes. Blaine let the notes fly as if he didn’t know where Veronica began and Kurt ended.

_ I was alone _

_ I was a frozen lake _

_ But then you melted me awake _

_ See, now I'm crying too _

_ You’re not alone _

Kurt smiled, his entrance line coming out brokenly.  _ You're not alone _

Blaine worked his way up the side of Kurt’s face, fingers tracing the angled features. His touch became stronger as the song crescendoed. 

_ We can start and finish wars  _

Kurt’s eyes burned but not with tears. He held Blaine’s hand too tight, other hand grasping Blaine’s forearm as the two threaded their voices together. 

_ We're what killed the dinosaurs _

_ We're the asteroid that's overdue _

_ The dinosaurs choked on the dust _

_ They died because God said they must _

_ The new world needed room _

_ For me and you _

As suddenly as they had begun their voices faded out. The song was not done. But their lips were too close. Blaine’s fingers had reached Kurt’s hair. Kurt was leaned nearly into Blaine’s lap. 

Kurt swallowed. His eyelashes fluttered. He could feel his heart thumping in his hands.

Blaine’s eyes slid closed for only a moment. He sighed. “Kurt I’m not going to kiss you today.”

For the second time that day, Kurt found he couldn’t move. He couldn’t even blush, the blood had drained from his face. He pulled backwards in a sharp undignified movement. 

“No- Wait Kurt.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand. “Kurt look at me.”

Kurt shuddered, willing himself to look into Blaine’s eyes. 

“I just don’t want to kiss you on the same day this happened to you. Our first kiss should be special. I don’t want to attach it to that. You deserve better.”

Kurt sniffed. “Oh.” Heat rose to his cheeks again and he touched the edge of Blaine’s blazer where it met their hands. “That makes sense I guess. You’re very sweet.”

“Maybe I could make it up to you after auditions tomorrow? At dinner?”

Kurt raised his chin, pursing his lips. “I guess that’d be okay.” he said. 

A rush of tan skin and dark hair flashed across Kurt’s vision. Soft lips brushed his cheek, imprinting the skin there like snow. “Perfect,” Blaine said. He ducked his head, blushing madly. “We should practice.”

Kurt bit his lip. “I thought we were.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Love Is God- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3dGcN_mJ50
> 
> Also wanted to mention, I hope I'm not upsetting any Finn or Rachel fans. Remember that I'm writing Season 2 Finchel, which is very different than how they were in later seasons. Also I'm not working in some of their sweeter moments thus far just cause they don't fit in with this plot. Hopefully I'll be able to later in the work. Thanks!


	4. Don't You Want A Life With Me?

Kurt had so many butterflies in his stomach, he couldn’t decide which to focus on. He found himself in the auditorium with too quickly, the day had passed in a painful mix of slow and fast. He wore his oversized ‘80s cardigan again, anxious about his inability to put his fashion skills to full use for the date that evening. He packed a form fitting cardigan with his favorite light blue scarf that made his eyes pop to change into, agonizing over if it made him seem overeager. Blaine showed up to auditions with his worn t-shirt again and his hair more ragged than usual. It was incredibly distracting. 

“Kurt, let’s see you first.” Artie called out.

Kurt didn’t let his expression change. Rachel Berry would not see him sweat. 

He felt the room of teenagers stare him down, Finn looking torn in his seat next to Rachel. He really did support Kurt, but Kurt knew Rachel would never forgive him if he showed it. She had corrected her previous audition wardrobe mistakes. Kurt cursed whoever had told her to ditch the animal sweaters. Her hair was teased to an irritatingly fabolous Sandra Bullock early era style. She wore a school girl skirt paired with a smart indigo blazer. He took a deep breath. His look may be more matched to the fleeting opening of the musical, but it was more Veronica essence than Heather. It was the true character. 

Kurt fixed his eyes away from Blaine as he climbed the stairs to the stage. He was dreading how distracting his potential co-star would be. As his eyes met Blaine’s he felt his stomach bubble. He flitted out of character. Would Blaine kiss him tonight?

He took a deep but shallow breath, refusing to let anyone see his distress. Blaine smiled his heart-breaking smile and reached for Kurt’s hand as the music began. The Warbler became J.D, looking at Kurt’s hand as if it held the answers to the bitter universe. 

_ They made you cry _

The song continued just as it had before. The room disappeared. It was suddenly all Veronica and J.D. All Blaine’s t-shirt gripped in Kurt’s hands and Blaine’s gently combing through Kurt’s hair. They had fallen to their knees by the end of the song. Blue couldn’t tear away from hazel, nor tan from palest white. The music fell away and the boys had to force themselves to release one another after a few seconds too long. 

The auditorium was absolutely silent. 

“Wow.” Artie said. 

“That was incredible guys.” Mr. Shuester said. 

David remained silent, his eyes probing at Blaine. 

“Is there a possibility of you two dating?” he asked. 

Blaine and Kurt stared, unsure of what to say. Kurt could feel Blaine’s panic ricochet through the air between them. 

David leaned forward. “I know the New Directions seem a bit more relaxed about in dating, but I worry in a show with months of rehearsals a new relationship would be distracting and potentially catastrophic.”

Mr. Shue’s eyebrows creased. “That’s a good point.” He knew how lonely Kurt had been and had been hopeful when he met Blaine but he knew David was right. He had seen the drama of teenage relationships one too many times. 

Blaine spoke quickly, eyes refusing to stray to Kurt. “That won’t be a problem. I have faith in our chemistry for purely professional reasons.”

Kurt knew he should be thankful for Blaine’s quick denial but his heart sank. He felt tears threaten his eyes and he quivered in another covert breath. “Absolutely,” he said. 

Kurt felt Blaine’s eyes on him as he forced himself off the stage. He bit his tongue inside his mouth. It made sense. They couldn’t throw away these roles for someone they just met. Kurt imagined getting through the songs with a professional mindset after having sung them with such real passion. It would hurt. 

Rachel briskly walked to the stage, character heels clicking in a way that was probably supposed to be intimidating. Blaine shook her hand and she batted her eyelashes. She was clearly determined to have the same chemistry with Blaine that Kurt did. Finn shifted disgruntledly in his seat. 

The pair eased through the song. Rachel caught Blaine’s hand as it fisted into his hair, playing Veronica’s rough peace perfectly. Kurt looked down at his lap as Blaine stroked her cheek. It wasn’t as intense as Blaine and Kurt’s rendition, but it was sweet and real enough. Real enough, Kurt knew, for Rachel to get the part. 

Kurt barely heard Artie tell them the list would be emailed the next day. He had his bag packed, pea coat on and legs braced to stand. He raced out the room when Artie dismissed them. Holding back tears, he struggled with his car keys, hitting the car window in frustration as they slipped out of his hand. 

“Kurt?”

Kurt’s eyes closed quickly. If he couldn’t see him, he wasn’t there, right?

He heard Blaine pick up the keys, the car chiming. Briefly he debated wrenching the door open and refusing to talk.  _ Professional _ he reminded himself.

He turned, forcing himself to look Blaine in the eyes. That was a bad idea, he realized as tears edged at his eyes. 

“Hey,” 

“You ran out of there really fast.” Blaine said. He wasn’t wearing a jacket, nearly shaking in the cold. He held his bag and coat in a frantic fist. 

Kurt pressed his lips together. “You should put your jacket on. What would we do if our J.D froze to death?”

Blaine let his bag fall to the wet ground, shrugging into his neat gray pea coat. It complemented Kurt’s maroon one. For once Kurt cursed his ability to notice such things. 

Blaine looked around the parking lot. It was empty. Everyone else was probably still discussing the auditions in the auditorium.

“Kurt I still want to take you to dinner,”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. He crossed his arms, clutching at his elbows. 

Blaine shook his head, running a hand through his lighter gelled curls. “I know it’s really unprofessional, wildly so. But I don’t want to give this up. I would’ve told David yes if it was just my role on the line, but you’re so talented Kurt, people need to see that.”

He stepped forward, hand reaching out but finding nothing to grasp as the countertenor continued his icey posture. “I understand if you don’t want to risk it though.” He held out Kurt’s keys. 

The blue cardigan slipped out from Kurt’s jacket as he grabbed the keys and tucked them into his pocket. He toyed with the frayed edges of the knit sleeves. “So dating in secret,” he said, eyes twinkling despite himself. “That’s very dramatic, even for theatre kids.”

Blaine laughed, eyes crinkling as the tension fell from the space. “I know a very chic, secret place in Westerville. It’s called the Olive Garden.”

Suddenly the two were giggling uncontrollably. They fell into one another, gripping shoulders for balance. Blaine’s eyes darted around the lot again. The laughter fell suddenly. He gripped Kurt’s waist, smiling. Kurt looked down at him, breath caught again. A shaky pale hand touched Blaine’s shoulder and he leaned in. 

The kiss wasn’t gentle. But it was the sweetest thing that Kurt had ever experienced. Blaine’s lips were soft and they moved quickly, like he couldn’t get enough of Kurt’s. Kurt froze for a moment then eagerly responded. He had been so nervous, his only kissing experience consisted of freezing out of boredom with Brittany and freezing out of fear. But this was easy. It had to have only lasted 20 seconds or so but it felt like the sliding and pleasant pushing was all Kurt would ever feel again. Their mouths opened carefully as they had to breath but tongues didn’t emerge, not yet. They simply breathed against one another, laughing again before pulling away. Blaine’s hands didn’t leave Kurt’s waist and he dreaded Kurt’s hands leaving their position pressed against his chest. 

Kurt looked around. “You’re very bad at secret dating, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine tilted his head. “Which part? Kissing or covertness?”

Kurt bit his lip to stop from giggling again, rolling his eyes. “Definitely covertness.”

Blaine reluctantly released Kurt, stepping back. Kurt ran his hands over his own chest, giving his clothes a once over. Not that he would be very upset if Blaine had wrinkled them. 

They had stepped away at the perfect time. Rachel’s voice reached them, she was loudly detailing her vision for Veronica’s costume. Mercedes responded, her tone dripping with irritation.

Kurt glanced at his car. “I need to go. Rachel will want to passive aggressively congratulate me and Mercedes is not going to believe that song was purely professional and platonic.”

Blaine picked up his bag. “Follow my car?”

Opening his car door, Kurt nodded.

Eyes darting behind him, Blaine took Kurt’s hand. Kurt had to stop himself from grinning as the Warbler shook it. “Excellent work today Kurt,” Blaine said loudly, winking. 

“You too, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt replied. 

Blaine nearly broke at that, grin widening and breathe catching as he stopped himself from laughing. He shook his head and turned, heading to his Prius. 

Kurt just barely resisted watching the boy walk away, climbing into his Navigator. Once seated, he touched his lips. They felt different again. Like something new. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm by the fires by the coast, so things are pretty crazy but air quality cancelled work so yay for a day to write. Fall term is gonna be absolutely batshit but I love this story so much. Shamelessly honest here though, comments and kudos really help remind me and motivate me to update. Hope everyone is safe out there. Update Edit: Sorry the first post had so many spelling errors, don't know I how I missed those. Hopefully all fixed!


	5. In Here It's Beautiful

The tan table was slightly sticky. The booth seats were uncomfortable. Kurt had to order a simple salad to avoid any unpleasant italian abominations. Yet he hadn’t felt so at home before. 

Blaine sat across from him, t-shirt covered by a light purple shirt and yellow bow tie. Kurt had also changed in the car, though he’d decided to keep the sweater, adding the cerulean scarf. He didn’t want to lose the slight scratch at his wrists that would forever remind him of the feel of Blaine’s lips on his. 

“What’s your favorite thing to bake then?” Blaine was asking. He leaned forward, chin under his hand. Unbearably charming. 

Kurt thought for a moment. “I know it’s simple, but my mom and I used to bake the best snickerdoodle cookies. I didn’t bake them for 6 months after she died, I was terrified I wouldn’t get them right. I only bake them for special occasions though. Her birthday, Mother’s Day, Christmas. She loved Halloween too, so I’ll bake them soon.”

Blaine beamed. He never shied away from the topic of Elizabeth Hummel, he seemed to melt into the subject. Kurt had only seen such interest with his father and Carole, who understood the need to remember all too well. “My mom is Filipino, so we used to make all sorts of awesome dishes. I still know how to make caldereta though, it’s this amazing beef stew. And salabat, it’s this ginger tea that’s to die for,”.

Kurt gasped, leaning forward to whisper. “Ginger is the secret to our snickerdoodles!”

“That’s crazy!” Blaine said. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,”. 

The countertenor pressed his lips together, touching a hand to Blaine’s over the table. “Well that’s good. I don’t put too much stock in the afterlife, but I don’t really want you to meet my mother anytime soon,”.

Blaine laughed his ever carefree laugh, shaking his head. “I’m good to wait as well,” he replied. 

Kurt took a bite of his caesar, chewing thoughtfully at the mediocre chicken. “You guys don’t cook anymore?”

Blaine shook his head, twisting his spaghetti. “My parents nearly divorced a few years ago, my mom made some ultimatums, went back to work. It was really good for her, for everyone. But neither of them are home as much, business trips and such. They’re both good at their jobs, always in demand.”

“I can’t imagine that, my dad and I are really close. We haven’t always been, things were hard after Mom died. But we’ve been there for each other. Took care of one another, I guess. It must be difficult, not having anyone there when you come home,”. 

Blaine nodded. “It is. That sounds amazing. I’m independent at least. My mom comes into town for the big stuff, holidays and events. My dad tries his best. They’re not bad people. Just great role models at successful careers,”.

Kurt took a long sip at his Shirley Temple. “You’re a glass half full person,”.

“I try to be. Are you?” Blaine leaned back, hands clasped together. Kurt took a moment to admire Blaine’s bright tie. He leaned back as well. 

“Sometimes. I think it depends on the situation,”.

Blaine grinned, eyes twinkling. “What about this situation?”

Kurt blushed. “Glass full. All the way,”.

“I don’t think that’s one of the options,” Blaine laughed, leaning forward and catching Kurt’s hand in his. Their food was deserted, probably growing cold.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt smirked. “Well we are already breaking rules,”. 

“Touche.” 

Blaine looked down at his food. “Do you want to ditch this mockery of italian cuisine? There’s a frozen yogurt shop next door.”

Kurt grinned. “You read my mind,”.

That’s how the two boys found themselves in the backseat of Kurt’s Navigator, giggling over cheesecake yogurt with berries and white chocolate chips for Kurt and raspberry yogurt with gummy worms, sprinkles, whipped cream and brownie bites for Blaine. 

Blaine held his spoon out to Kurt, his bowl forgotten on the floor as he nearly climbed across the backseat to reach the taller teen. It was loaded with all the mix-ins and Kurt was in near hysterics, dodging Blaine’s offer. Whipped cream dotted against Kurt’s porcelain cheek. 

“Blaine!” Kurt squealed. “That is not part of my moisturizing routine!” 

A tan hand quickly reached out, wiping at the spot. 

“Did you know your skin is like the most gorgeous color in the world?” Blaine asked, ducking his head and looking up through thick lashes.

Kurt barely had enough time to move his bowl to the floor, tucking his legs to both avoid the bowl and lean over Blaine as their lips met. 

Blaine’s hand cradled his jaw, lips moving slowly over his. With the traditionally scandalous location of the backseat of the car and the quick falling of their hearts over dinner, it was more charged than the previous kiss. But both teens seemed to recognize this, moving carefully. It was Kurt who intensified the situation, crawling forward to straddle Blaine’s thighs. The spoon dropped from Blaine’s hand and he grabbed Kurt’s waist, steadying him. Kurt’s hand fell to Blaine’s rib cage. He could feel the beat of his heart. Soon he felt his own heartbeat, fast and loud as the boy’s entangled themselves. 

Absorbed and increasingly focused on not getting overly excited, Blaine lost his grip on Kurt’s waist. The boy fell forward into Blaine’s lap, landing over his shoulder. They both lost themselves into laughter, Blaine’s hands stroking Kurt’s forearms as their bodies shook.

Kurt leaned back, carefully situating himself off Blaine. Blaine’s face suddenly dropped. 

“Oh God, Kurt I’m so sorry,” His eyes stared down and Kurt followed his gaze. His dark skinny jeans were darkened with raspberry yogurt, a gummy bear adorning his thigh. 

Kurt froze. “Blaine!” he cried. These were his third favorite jeans, his favorite blue pair. Blaine grabbed a napkin, reaching forward. Kurt batted his hand away. He took a deep breath, meeting Blaine’s panicked sunset eyes. He shook his head, lips curving up. 

Blaine’s eyebrows creased. “What is it?”

“I’ve never not been mad at someone who hurt my clothes,” Kurt said, grinning despite himself. “You’re obnoxiously cute, aren’t you?”.

Blaine pressed his lips together, trying and failing to not look so pleased with himself. “Maybe. You’re the one who made me drop my spoon with your kissing skills,”.

Kurt looked down at the stain, looking guilty. “I do need to get home to stain prep this. Like immediately,”.

“I could take it home and clean it for you, it’s the least I can do,”. Blaine’s eyes were adorably wide. 

Kurt laughed. “Oh Mr. Warbler you have a lot to learn about me. I trust no one with my clothes, including handsome doo-wopping heartthrobs,”. 

Blaine nodded his head, beaming. “So I get to learn more about you?”

Kurt faked thinking about it. Blaine leaned forward, admiring the mischief in Kurt’s ocean eyes, sparkling in the parking lot lights. “I think so,” Kurt replied. 

Blaine picked up the yogurt containers and the spoon, wiping at the dessert on Kurt’s thankfully plastic floor covers. He laid a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “I’ll throw these away,” he said.

Once Blaine had turned towards the outside trash can, Kurt pressed his face into his hands, shaking his head and letting out an embarrassing squeal he vowed to never let anyone hear. He breathed deeply before heading out to wait outside the driver’s side door. 

Blaine nearly skipped to Kurt, running a hand through his curls as he glanced around. Seeing no one in the lot, he stepped into Kurt’s space. 

“Tonight was very unprofessional,” Kurt teased.

“Very.” 

Kurt was the one to lean in this time, kissing the other boy for only a sweet second due to their visibility. A vision of holding Blaine’s hand down the sidewalk of New York City flashed through his mind. 

Blaine understood, taking a small step back. “No matter what happens tomorrow, you’re the most talented person I’ve ever met,” he said. “And definitely hotter than Rachel Berry,”. 

The countertenor brought his hands together, looking down. “Thank you,” he said.

Blaine reached to take Kurt’s hand, adjusting to meet the boy’s lowered eyes. “If you don’t believe me, we’re going to have to fix that. No matter how many frozen yogurt rendezvous it takes,”.

Kurt tilted his head, eyelashes flickering. “I guess I can deal with that,”.

The two climbed into their cars with fluttering hearts and tingling skin. Kurt took a moment to grip his steering wheel, focusing his mind to drive. He couldn’t resist turning on his Broadway romance playlist. He sang along the whole drive home, shaking his head in giddy disbelief at the first song to play. 

_ Boy, you got me helpless! _

_ Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm _

_ Helpless! _

_ Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spelling errors last chapter, don't know how I missed those. Comments and kudos are the lights of my life! <3 Fires are further away now and our air quality is healthy again, thank you for the well wishes.   
> Helpless from Hamilton- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HMPN6zLlXg


	6. A Beautiful Frickin Day

Burt Hummel liked to think of himself as a morning person. He got up, kissed his wife on the cheek, letting her rest from her late night shift at the retirement home. Kurt had gotten him one of those timed coffee makers, so by the time he was dressed and downstairs, the air was thick with heavenly aroma. Today the smell was even better. His son had risen early, already dressed in an extravagant school outfit. Burt exhaled carefully as he took in the boy’s lavender skinny jeans, deep purple turtleneck and gray jacket, which was a loose term, as the garment was made of several asymmetrical panels, some reaching his knee. They swung around gracefully as Kurt moved between the counter and the stove, flipping an omelet. 

“Hey kiddo. You’re up early,” Burt said, cuffing his son on the shoulder as he reached for the coffee pot. “Nervous about the show?”

Kurt nodded. “The cast list goes out this morning”.

“They’d be idiots not to cast you,” Burt said, shaking his head and admiring the sizzling omelet. He never had thought a meatless omelet could be as delicious as Kurt made it. 

“You’ve seen Rachel perform Dad,” Kurt replied. 

He slid the omelet onto a plate, Burt grabbing it from him as soon as it landed. They sat at the table, where toast and grapefruit awaited Kurt. The countertenor took a morose bit, chewing the crust slowly. Burt swallowed his first bite, which he had already put in his mouth while walking to the table.

“She might have had all those fancy lessons, but you’ve got more spunk,” he said.

There was quiet, comfortable silence as they drank their coffee. 

Burt pursed his lips. “Finn said you had a boy over Tuesday,”. 

Kurt stiffened. He stabbed a piece of grapefruit, shoving it into his mouth. Burt simply sipped at his coffee. 

“Yes, I did,” the boy said finally. “It was Blaine. He’s playing J.D in the musical. It’s the other lead role.”

Burt didn’t beat around the bush. “Finn said he’s gay,”.

The father and son were in a competition to see who could be more stoic. Kurt carefully pressed a napkin to his mouth. Burt took another drink. 

“He is. He was over to practice the callback number,”. 

“What was the song called again?”

Kurt was no longer touching his food. Burt was leaned back casually, his most deadly fatherly posture. 

“Our Love Is God,” Kurt said, voice pitching. 

His father raised his eyebrows. “Sounds intense,”. 

Kurt shrugged. “It’s a climactic song,”. He fought valiantly to fight off the blush as he said ‘climactic’, but failed as the image of Blaine under him in the backseat of the Navigator flashed through his mind. 

Burt took a large bite of omelet, watching as his son squirmed. He had won.

“This guy... attractive?” Burt said. 

Kurt was saved in the most cliche of ways. The doorbell rang. 

Burt glanced at his watch. “Who the hell is here at 7 AM?” he muttered. He strode to the door, walking away from Kurt who was scarfing down his toast, clearly hoping to be gone by the time Burt returned. 

When Burt wrenched open the door, he expected perhaps one of the neighbors with car troubles or at the worst, Rachel on some rampage demanding Finn. He did not expect a bouncing teenage boy in the most preppy, ridiculous uniform Burt had ever seen, complete with shellacked hair and an overwhelming grin. Before Burt could even take the image in, the boy was talking.

“Hello sir! I’m Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Is Kurt home?”

The teen’s voice was outrageously loud for the morning. Burt heard a chair in the kitchen crash to the ground, followed by the storming of heeled boots. 

He spoke quickly, not wanting to miss his chance. “What do you need him for at 7 AM on a Wednesday morning?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Blaine’s hands drew together and he was stammering by the time Kurt fell into his father’s back, pulling at the older man. Burt planted himself more firmly, giving his son a warning look. 

“You have a guest, Kurt.” he said.

Kurt and Blaine’s cheeks were matching shades of pink. Blaine shivered in the October cold but Burt made no move to invite him in. Kurt attempted to move forward again, blocked by his father. 

“Blaine,” Kurt said. “What a surprise,”. 

Blaine nodded emphatically. “Yes, yeah, I’m so sorry I should’ve called. I just wanted to talk to you before school,”. He turned his eyes to Burt, his face a picture of earnesty. “I’m so sorry sir, that was so rude of me,”.

Burt suddenly smiled, relaxing and making room for Blaine to step in. “No worries, son. You want some coffee?”

Both Kurt and Blaine seemed even more terrified by this change. Blaine looked to Kurt, not moving. Burt headed to the kitchen. 

The taller teen lurched forward, grabbing Blaine by the arm and towing him inside. “He doesn’t know,” he muttered. Blaine nodded.

They sat down, Kurt offering Blaine some grapefruit as Burt brought him coffee. The older man had specifically not provided him any cream or sugar and smirked as the boy took a bitter sip. He had a good poker face, Burt had to give him that. 

He looked between the two boys expectantly. Blaine seemed set on finishing the black coffee, taking a drink every few seconds while staring intently at the table. Kurt had begun mutilating his remaining grapefruit. 

Burt cleared his throat. “It’s funny you came, Blaine. We were just talking about you.”

Kurt shot his father a glare, which the man pretended not to see. Blaine looked up with huge eyes. 

“What did you need to talk to Kurt about anyway?” Burt said. 

“Oh!” Blaine gasped. His coffee jerked hazardously, it would’ve spilled if he hadn’t drank it so much in the pregnant silence. He set it down. “The list!” he said. “It was sent a half hour ago, did you see it?”

Kurt stilled. His father’s presence disappeared and he took in Blaine’s excited demeanor. It couldn’t be. He wouldn’t let himself hope. 

“No, I left my phone upstairs for breakfast. I didn’t want to be worrying over it,”. 

Blaine beamed. “Well there was no reason to worry,  _ Veronica _ ,”.

Kurt's breathing had stopped. He slid his palms across the table, holding steady eye contact with Blaine. “What do you mean?”

Also forgetting Burt, Blaine placed his hands over Kurt’s. “I mean, you got the part. We’re Veronica and J.D,”. 

Kurt let out his breath. “Blaine, don’t even joke with me right now,”.

Blaine laughed, grabbing Kurt’s hands. “Kurt you got the part,”. 

Kurt let out the exact squeal he had promised to never release again. The boys’ joined hands beat down on the table several times before Kurt released to throw his hands over his face, shaking his head. Blaine gazed at him with an adoring smile. 

Burt stood up excitedly, not able to bring himself to address the obvious Moment with a capital M he’d just witnessed. “I knew it!” he shouted. “You did it! I knew you would!”

He strode to his son, hugging him gruffly and ruffling his hair. For once, Kurt didn’t snap at him. He simply laid his cheek on his father’s shoulder, squeezing back just as hard. 

“The lead, Kurt, the lead!” Burt cheered. 

Blaine looked on with awe, followed by a clench of his stomach. Mr. Hummel had to like him. The two Hummel men clearly meant the world to each other. He examined their features, smiling as he noted Burt’s lily green eyes, similar to Kurt’s in a subtle way. They both held themselves with pride, Blaine could see where Kurt’s confidence came from. Most of all, he saw how easily Kurt melted into Burt’s touch. He rarely saw that from Kurt, sometimes even feeling him flinch when he touched him. However Blaine knew there were things Kurt hadn’t shared with his father, his brow furrowing as he noticed Kurt adjust so his father’s grip slid to his low back rather than his shoulder blades.  _ Locker checks  _ Blaine thought, bitter memories burning his nerves as he thought of someone pushing Kurt that way. He knew those bruises and tender spots all too well. 

“You deserve it, Kurt,” Blaine said as the men released one another, “More than anyone,”.

Kurt smiled, avoiding his father’s knowing gaze. He was in for a Talk later. 

Blaine gave Kurt a ride to school, Dalton started at 9 and McKinley at 8. As the pair awaited their drinks at the Lima Bean, Blaine debated bringing up Kurt’s back. However he couldn’t bear erasing Kurt’s beautiful, rare toothy grin and excited babbling. He gave Kurt’s hand a quick squeeze as the pale teen seemed like he may float away. Kurt blushed.

“Sorry, I’m ranting,” he said. Blaine shook his head. 

“You deserve to be excited,” he responded.

“I just can’t believe it,” Kurt said incredulously. He smirked. “Rachel’s going to be pissed,”. 

Blaine stepped forward to grab their drinks. “She shouldn’t be, Heather Duke is an amazing role,”. He couldn’t help but giggle as he remembered her cocky demeanor at the auditions. “She is going to lose it though. I expect a full play by play after rehearsal tonight,”. 

Later, Kurt didn’t want to leave the warm celebration in Blaine’s car as the clock hit 7:55. He looked around their parking area, located in the back of the staff lot. He steeled himself, adrenaline from the news giving him confidence as he snuggled into Blaine’s navy blazer. Blaine grinned, pausing in his contemplation of beginning to practice slow motion physicality for the Fight For Me choreography. 

“You’re kind of amazing,” he murmured. He gently eased Kurt’s head into his lap, taking care to keep his torso away from the uncomfortable gear selector and his head appropriately placed on his mid-thigh. Blaine slid his fingers into the back of Kurt’s hair, careful to avoid his holy coif. He knew he was pushing his luck but after Kurt breathed in sharply, he sighed in contentment

“I could say the same to you,” he said. He placed his hand on Blaine’s upper thigh, stroking in a way that made Blaine shiver from the tips of his toes to his hairline. 

Blaine looked at the dash clock and sighed. “It’s two minutes till 8,” he said. 

Kurt shrugged demurely. “I’m never late. Maybe I should take a walk on the wild side,”. 

Blaine chuckled. “Very Jason Dean of you,”. 

“Just getting into character. Helpless teen falling recklessly for the bad boy. I think prep school uniforms are going to be the next rebel fashion statement, you know,”. 

Both boys minds swirled as the word "falling" sunk in. Blaine moved his hand down Kurt’s back, rubbing his thumb softly into the fabric of his wonderfully avant-garde sweater. As he felt Kurt relax he realized with a thrill that the boy was in the same state he had been when he hugged his father. The Warbler began to hum Beautiful, thinking breathlessly of the lyrics. 

_ And you know, you know, you know, _

_ Life can be beautiful, _

_ You hope, you dream, you pray, _

_ For a better day, _

_ My God it’s beautiful, _

_ I might be beautiful, _

_ And when you’re beautiful, _

_ It’s a beautiful frickin day! _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything that melts my heart more than Klaine, it's the Hummel men. <3 Happy Ostomy Day! Send comments and kudos as a gift to your favorite ostomate author ;)


End file.
